Brood of the Bat
by B1udman
Summary: The Wayne family maybe having a new addition in the form of Diana Prince! However, how will the Wayne children feel about this? Not everyone is as thrilled as Dick to have Wonder Woman dating their father. Between a paranoid Damien, a stoic Tim, a combative Jason, and an insecure Cassandra, it's going to take the eldest son to get them on track. T for cussing and some innuendo.
1. 00 - Prelude

Hey everyone. This new story is a sister story to another Justice League fanfic (currently up) I'm writing called **Matriarch of the Wayne**. The two stories are from different point of views – this one stars Bruce's children (Dick, Damien, Tim, Jason, and Cassandra), but focuses primarily on Dick and Damien while the other story focuses more on Bruce and Diana (Wonder Woman). It seemed easier to separate the fanfics because the Justice League (animated series; original seven) as a whole was more involved than this story where the bat family has more say. This is a story of how Dick, Damien, and the other children handle Bruce's relationship with Wonder Woman (and vice-versa with Matriarch).

I do want to say this right away with anyone who is a fan of Jason Todd; I'm not particularly a fan in most fanfics on how he is portrayed. I just think that the relationship between him the bat family is so strained it's not as easy for them to reconcile and forget all the conflict and emotions they've gone through (especially with the New 52; that really bothers me how things changed so much; read the recent Batman Inc. chapter and you'll see what I mean). So he'll not be around half of the time in the story nor will Cassandra. I love Cassandra Cain and I really wanted to put her in the story because I feel she's not getting the love she deserves. With that being said, I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any characters from the DC Universe.

**1/9/13 Update: ** So after being out of the game for a month, I came back to update the story and rework some things after I wasn't too proud on how I was handling it. I'm keeping this and **Matriach of the Wayne** two separate stories. So some grammatical fixes and slight changes in this chapter to set up (and align some things) going on in the future.

**Prelude**

Damien looked out the window of Dick's loft glaring at the rain pouring down in Bludhaven. He didn't expect to spend the night here; it was supposed to be like any other day and patrol on the streets with his father, but instead, he told him to take some time off and that he was going to spend some time with his brother at his place while he was out on "league business." Obviously that was a lie, but Damien didn't press on. He accepted it and hoped it was code for something more serious like, "the mansion is compromised," or "Alfred is an imposter!" If he was on league business, it'd be strange he was leaving him out of the mansion unless it involved their presence there. Even so, he should've been allowed to stay and sleep in his own bed.

Dick had always left an extra room open to Damien when he came by. Sometimes Tim used it, but mostly it was for his youngest brother because of how close they were. He watched the youngest Wayne from a distance and pondered what was upsetting him. It worried him it was him, but if that were true, Damien would've said something a long time ago. He was a very blunt kid. Every time he looked at Bruce's only legitimate child it always brought concern to him as well as Bruce. His upbringing with his mother, Talia, his penchant for violence, acting like an adult when he was really a kid, but for Dick personally, he reminded him a little of Jason and how easily Damien could fall in that path if he wasn't properly guided. The eldest son wished he could've been there more for Jason when he needed it, and as he watched Damien, he wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to him either.

"Little D, you still hungry?" Dick walked up to Damien.

"I'm fine."

Dick tilted his to the right. "You don't look it. Want to talk about it, or you just want to stare at rain and hope light shines down and doves fly from the streets like in…"

"What are you babbling about, Grayson?" Damien leered at Dick as the eldest brother smiled.

"Oh c'mon, it's a sick scene. See, what happens in…"

"I don't care…"

"… then after he's shot, these doves come flying…"

"… Stop talking…"

"… it was just, awesome! You should watch it with me sometime; I know Bruce might not approve, but I think you're grown enough to…"

"What is father up to?" Dick became silent when Damien asked that. "Why aren't we on patrol?"

Dick calmly replied, "Bruce needs sometime for himself. He's… preoccupied."

"With League business? Pfft, I doubt it. Explain," Damien crossed his arms as continued to press Dick on the matter. The later frowned.

"Look, we all need some down time, even Batman…"

"Bullshit…"

"Damien, don't cuss. You know what happens to little kids who cuss? They don't get ice cream." Damien looked in disbelief after that statement. "What? They don't! Bruce snatched an ice cream cone from me one time when I said damn. It was the saddest day of my life… when I was 10."

"That's pathetic, Grayson. I'm not going to cry over ice cream, and stop distracting me and answer me. What's. Father. Up. To?"

Dick crossed his arms and contemplated whether or not to tell the truth to him. He was a child (as much as Damien didn't like the title) and he may not be able to comprehend his father's circumstance. Bruce told Dick why he didn't want Damien over when he had to invite a young lady back to his place to keep up a playboy appearance. He frowned upon that, but Dick accepted it none the less. It wasn't until when Bruce mentioned who it was is when Dick squealed in delight and bombarded him in fanboyism. Damien didn't understand why he continued to play the role of a fool when he was anything but. This time though, Bruce had more of an (honest) upbeat attitude over this woman. He'd be happy for Bruce if this really was him falling in love, but to explain that another woman was entering Bruce's life to Damien would confused the kid, especially one he was genuinely interested in.

Putting an arm over Damien, Dick cheerfully said, "Let's go watch Adventure Time!"

Damien scowled as he was pulled over to the couch and sat down as Dick turned on his big screen and they watched Adventure Time. Robin mumbled something in Arabic as Dick elbowed the younger sibling to enjoy the show. He was trying not to watch, but he was getting amerced in the show. Nightwing smiled as his younger brother enjoyed the program. No matter how much he resisted, his brother was still a kid and acted like one.

After the episode ended, Dick yelled, "that was great wasn't it?"

"It was… adequate," Damien grinded his teeth in shame of that admission. "Can we now talk about father…"

"… Oh look! Another episode is coming…"

"GRAYSON!" he stood up from the couch and hovered over his brother. "What is father doing, and who is he doing it with… or to…"

"I thought you said 'slang is for the lost cretins of this world?' Doing it too?" Dick smirked as Damien's eye twitched.

"Don't patronize me and answer the question!"

Richard exhaled. "Fine, I'll bite. Bruce is on a date…"

"I knew it. Father once again wastes his night on tramp just for the cameras. It's shameful."

"Actually… I think he might genuinely like this woman. He was rather cheerful about the having her over. Not like he usually does when he treats this like something he has to get over with…"

Damien frowned. It was the first time he had dealt with a woman possible becoming further involved with his father in a… romantic sense. Did he find her adequate enough to court for a chance of becoming one of the family? Was she genuinely interested in him or his money? Did she know Bruce Wayne was Batman? Only time could tell, and he'd hope his father knew what he was doing.

"Have you done a background check on this woman yet? Has father done one?"

Dick was surprised by this question. "There's no need."

Damien sighed at his brother's naivety. This guy was Batman, and he was his ward. It continued to baffle him that he did the job as well as he did. "What do you know of this woman? What's her name?"

"Uh… I don't…know?" the young man failed at lying. He turned away from Damien making a crooked smile. Part of him wanted to brag in his fanboy mode over his father's love interest, but couldn't with Damien because he never like this aspect of him.

Damien growled. "Explain!" he pounced on his brother as they wrestled on the ground.

"I don't know, I swear!" he kept blocking Damien's jabs until he got the upper hand and pinned Damien on the ground.

"Let me go, Grayson!"

"Not until you say, 'I'm Damien, a perfectly normal ten year old who loves his brothers and sister, especially Tim. He's the bestest in the world.'"

The youngest Wayne growled and yelled, "Never!" thunder came down and stopped the boys struggle.

As the rain continued to pour heavily in the streets of Bludhaven, Dick got up and helped his brother to his feet; Damien reluctantly took his hand and stared at his brother. "Why won't you tell me? Who is she? Is it… is it… mother?" he slightly shook and his lips quivered at the thought.

Dick looked wide-eyed at Damien as he didn't expect that question. His reaction, however, sent the wrong message to Damien as he ran to his room looking for his Robin suit. "Damien, wait!"

"Wait!? My mother is at Wayne Manor! Who knows what she'll do to him!"

"It's not Talia, Damien! It's Wonder… uh… " Dick became quiet as Damien was halfway into his suit.

"Wonder…" he eyed his brother suspiciously.

Dick sighed. He approached the youngest Wayne and whispered in his ear, "It's Wonder Woman."

Damien didn't believe what he was saying at first. He looked at the man in disbelief at first until he saw how serious Richard had been. Confused, he sat down on his bed trying to absorb the information he'd taken in. She was a meta; father didn't trust metas. He was very hesitant about being in a group with nothing but metas and aliens, and yet, he was becoming intimate with one.

"I don't understand. Why? What does he see in this woman? Isn't she a meta? Aren't we not to get involved with them?"

"How could you say that, little D? You were in the Titans…"

"WERE, until Drake came and made it crappy as he usually does with everything else in life. Besides, being there allowed me to assess future threats."

Dick frowned at his brother's ignorance. "I was going to marry a meta, Damien. What would you have said if I had and she was a part of this family? I'm sure she would've loved you."

Given his frequent encounters with many of the non-Gotham bat family members, Damien replied, "pfft, I doubt it."

"What about Superman? Dad's best friends with him."

"I think they're only close because father believes he's too much of a threat leave to his own devices," Damien smugly remarked.

Dick uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. "Seriously, that's rather paranoid of you." _"Not to mention too accurate to what Bruce would say."_

"Paranoid? Anyone strong enough to lift tank, create constructs with their mind, cast a spell that can turn a mere man into a **pig**," Dick flinched at that, regretting of telling the boy of the incident, "or emit heat rays from their eyes should DEFINITELY be monitored. That's the real reason father is a part of the league."

Dick walked over and sat himself and his brother down on the bed. "Stop overthinking things, Damien. It's true that Bruce has had some… issues with metas and aliens in the past, but I like to think that's soften over time with being in the League. Dating Diana…"

"Who?"

"Wonder Woman. That's her government name, Diana. Anyway, dating Diana might've loosened him up with that. I bet if you met her you might feel the same."

"Have you met her?" Damien skeptically looked at Dick.

"I did when I was younger. She's wonderful, and beautiful I mean those legs…" Dick whistled at the thought. As he reminisced about those shapely, fine toned legs, he had forgotten that Damien happened to be in the same room with him in the present.

Batman's only legitimate child was disgusted at his brother's incompetence. "Well, until this woman's intentions are clear, I refuse not to let my guard down, and you shouldn't either. I'm surprised you lasted this long being so trustworthy."

"Me too. Come on, let's watch Adventure Time!" Dick jumped up hoping Damien joined.

"Yeah! I-I mean no, no!" he crossed his arms. "I refuse to watch something so juvenile. I'm going to retire. Hopefully you'll come to your senses and assist me with surveiance on father's… houseguest tomorrow."

Dick chuckled, "oh ho ho, I don't think she'll be there when we get back, or maybe you'll be here a bit longer. We'll see."

Damien scowled as he pushed Dick out the room. "She better not."

Richard frowned on hearing that as he held a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Damien, you really need to give this woman a chance. If Bruce was to get serious with her, you're going to have to interact with her, and I bet the two of you have more in common than you think. I doubt she's a danger to us, otherwise Bruce would've went bat shit crazy just letting her into Gotham. I promise that it's going to be okay," as he let go he left one last remark, "just because he's seeing her doesn't mean he's going to forget you or love you any less."

As Richard shut the door, Damien lays on the bed and contemplated his words, but in the back of his mind he continued to believe this woman was trouble and that the further they saw each other, the more likely he would've been forgotten. He was the son of one of Batman's greatest adversaries, and this woman may want to disconnect all ties with her, including him. He didn't want to go back, and he didn't want to be discarded like trash (unlike some other people in the family whom he believed deserved it – Tim). It was one of the few times in his life he was scared. Change was coming, and he wasn't ready for it.

So previously I wrote it out in both stories that the Justice League (mostly founders) haven't really met the family, but I wanted to rewrite that because after I reread it several times it stopped making sense as I was coming up with future storylines thus the necessary changes. No other League members (except Diana) will be in this story for the time being. They'll all stay in **Matriach of the Wayne**. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated and hopefully I'll have the new chapter up before the day is over. One love.


	2. 01 - Insecurity

_Life is in shambles right now. Thankfully, I have this wonderful fanfic and _**Matriarch of the Wayne**_, which I've also neglected, to rework on since I've had time to recuperate and think about this. I've done some corrections and minor changes in the preludes of both chapters so check'em out. Still keeping out the decision to the combine the stories after thinking over future chapters and seeing how they just won't work out in correlation with each other. Playing Dragon Age also helps with depression (Couslands rule). Anyway, I've got storylines set up for both this and Matriarch, up to the upcoming [sort of] crossover with one another so be patient. I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of its characters. Of course if I did, Cassandra Cain would still be there (she is a godsend and the best Batgirl to date)._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Insecurity**

Damian sat from the banister as he watched from a distance a conversation Dick and Diana (Wonder Woman) had been having for over an hour while watching a movie (some romantic comedy he assumed). As they laughed and Dick gets emotional as he yells at the screen, "kiss her, you idiot," his eyes continued to burn a glare at the woman beside him. Just watching how his brother let his guard down with her so easily (unlike father, who held resistance to her charms at first) put a bad taste in his mouth.

He had not trusted the woman for many reasons. She was Wonder Woman – a meta. Despite Dick's rather biased arguments, it didn't reassure him that she wouldn't use her strength, her magical weaponry, her feminine wiles, and he longevity to take advantage of his father; after all, he had a lot to offer this world and threaten her own: money, power, influence, intelligence, and strength. Metas were a danger that they themselves could not comprehend unlike "normal" humans like him. Though, sometimes his father's actions made him wonder if he was a meta himself: after all, Batman's abilities were enough to challenge the best of them. In that case, Damian would truly be proud and certain of his future greatness, but that didn't change the fact that she was a guaranteed meta whom posed a threat to everyone. Though, it'd be shameful to look like a hypocrite if he happened to be one.

Bruce had also been slightly distracted as of late. Alfred had mentioned that love would do that to a man; in that case, Damien wished to never know the feeling. As he observed his father earlier in the week, he found it to take time away from Damien as he was preoccupied with setting up appointments and romantic rendezvous with this woman. Luckily, it hadn't affected his duties as Batman, but the young Robin felt it was a matter of time before it would happen. Then something worse would happen, like the woman coming on patrol with them, the nerve! It was bad enough with Drake and "Fatgirl" running around the streets believing what they did mattered, but they didn't pose the same threat on their territory as she. Why, it may make people lose fear in Batman and make him appear weak, and in congruence, the Wayne family (though Damien did believe Todd and Drake already fit that category and was already an embarrassment).

Dick and Diana stood up and left for the kitchen to grab something to eat as Damien hid from their view. The eldest son looked up at the banister where he knew Damien was "sleuthing." He frowned at his brother's paranoia and wished he would join them, but he couldn't push Damien into it without upsetting him further and making him more defensive. He'll approach them when he's ready.

Bruce, however, had a different idea about parenting. While Alfred tended to Diana and Dick in the kitchen, the patriarch exited his office upstairs to observe his blood born son hiding against the wall. "Damien, what are you…"

"Shhhhh!" Damien put a finger up toward his mouth, "They'll hear you!"

Bruce nodded as he played along with his son's odd behavior. Crouching down and sneaking towards him, he softly asked, "What are you doing?"

"Since your infatuation with this woman is clouding your judgment, I'm monitoring her to prevent Grayson, Alfred, and you father from being bludgeoned by her using human beings as her toys. So far she appears to be studying us and avoiding any red flags that might raise our guard. She's more cunning than Grayson made her appear."

Bruce looked bewildered at his son's logic as he slowly crept across the banister. As Damian made his way downstairs, Bruce pulled him back up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him aside to the corner he was previously hiding. Damian struggled with no success.

"F-Father! What are you doing? She's alone with Grayson and Alfred!"

"And that's how we're going to leave it. Meanwhile, you and I need to talk," carrying Damian in one of his arms, Bruce proceed back into his office far away from prying (Alfred's) ears. He sat the youngest Robin in his chair as he shut the door behind him. "Does dating Diana bother you that much?"

"I prefer if we call her by her designated alias, Wonder Woman. Using her civilian name means you have a friendly, personal relationship that could be permanent."

"Ok. Do you have a problem with me dating **Wonder Woman**?" The youngest Wayne did nothing but mumble under his breath while having his arms crossed. "Damian…" his tone was becoming sterner as Damian's eyes softened.

"I'm concerned that you'd let a meta into this household so casually leaving us vulnerable to her learning out secrets."

"She's been in the batcave before. We've made some upgrades since anyone from the League has been there but…"

"WHAT!? We're already compromised?" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a way to calm his son down.

"Everything is alright Damian. The League hasn't done anything to abuse or misuse my equipment, I made sure of that, and none of them would cross the line unless it was for an important reason."

"Like any of them are competent enough to comprehend our databases…"

"You've never met Mr. Terrific," Bruce smirked.

Damian did not like this version of his father. He was smiling more, not as brooding. There was energy about him that he hadn't seen outside of his work. In some ways it reminded him of Grayson, but in a more mature, dignified type of way. This did not settle well with Damian.

"Regardless of your cohorts, I suggest locking down some of the other rooms in the house, set up three or four more firewalls in the computer, and place armored plating on the mansion just in case…"

"Damian, I'm dating a woman, not preparing for World War 3. Next you'll want the mansion to turn into a mobile fortress in case the Watchtower prepares for an attack."

"I have sketches of the fortress I believe you'll be most pleased to see," Damian smirked with pride as Bruce glared at him.

"None of those things are happening. Listen to me: as long as Diana is a guest in this house, regardless of how frequently or long she'll be here, you're going to be a well-behaved gentleman and try to get along with her, otherwise I'll strip you of patrol and you can sit in your bed sulking all night. If you keep acting this way, I'll put you on patrol with Tim. Understand?" Bruce scowled so Damian understood the severity of his threat.

Damian looked down and frowned as he looked at his hands on his lap. "Yes, father. Is it wrong for me to be concerned though? She's a meta, and we must always have a contingency plan to battle them because of how unpredictable they are."

Bruce knelt down and placed a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I promise you, she's one of the good ones."

"For now, but what if, out of outrage for a trivial matter, she strikes the walls of the mansion and tears down a wing of the household? I heard that women on their menstrual cycles often lash out in the most inconvenient moments."

"Where did you get that information from?"

"I assumed it after witnessing Grayson and Gordon's 'backwards' relationship and Fatgirl lashing out after our last patrol together."

"Damian, the biggest advice I can give you about women is to never call them fat, even if they are. Frankly, I'm surprised Stephanie hadn't sent you to the hospital," Bruce kept a frown on his face seeing his son's not-so-graceful interactions with women. "Once more, you already know about the current list in the cave."

"I doubt that is a legitimate list, but I'll take your word on it," Bruce kept a straight face in hopes Damian didn't press on about that. He couldn't trust his son with such a thing, especially with his girlfriend in the house.

"Why can't you take your brother's example and at least let yourself be seen by her? You haven't even given her a minute of your time."

"I'll do it when I'm ready."

Bruce wished he had Dick up here to get Damian to try to consider what he was saying. At the same time, he didn't want to use his eldest as a crutch to discipline Damian. "Are you afraid I'll forget you?"

"N-No. I know my standing within this family. Like some random woman could replace me," the ten year old tried to turn away from Bruce.

"Damian, I'll always care about you son and I wouldn't neglect you, but you have to try to get along with Diana for me. Please," it was a word foreign to Bruce, but with how serious his relationship with Diana was becoming, he had to keep the peace someway. Knowing how stubborn Damian is, he would have to make himself vulnerable first in order to allow the boy to open up and trust him.

Damian watched his father for a several minutes contemplating his next move. They had few intimate moments, the last one being him admitting how proud of him he was. There was a sense of guilt within him as he looked at his father. While Damian had his resignations, he wanted his father to have the best for his life and he believed he could find the best companion in this woman. His own paranoia and insecurities kept him from trusting her, but he'd do this for his father because he lo… cared about him.

"I will… try, father…"

Bruce hugged Damian close to his breast and whisper, "thank you. You're a good son."

Those words were still foreign to him as Bruce stepped out the room. Damian took his time to proceed downstairs when he overheard Diana's departure. The raven haired beauty got a quick view of Bruce's youngest as she vanished out by the Watchtower's teleporter. The young Robin didn't smile or emote in anyway; he merely looked through her in the hopes she truly wasn't there. He wasn't going to let his father be taken by her… or become his mother. He had one of those; he hated her for trying to take him away from his father and brothers, for trying to kill his family, and he didn't desire to have another one take them away from him. He refused to, and whether they'd like it or not, he'd make sure she'd go away forever. It was for the better of the family.

* * *

_Rather short, but I'll do better next chapter. Anyway, Tim is being introduced next chapter. Working on Matriarch at the moment so that'll be up later this week. Please review and one love._


	3. 02 - Exhausted

So, the few months I haven't been updating, writing, or drawing because I've been dealing with the recent loss of my father. At that point, nothing else mattered and had to go through a very long mourning process since that time. I do have some of the chapters finished but not proof read or not looked at for months. Currently I'm posting and continuing my three current stories (one of them being a non-Batman/Justice League related story), so expect updates. They'll be slow, no lie there, but new chapters are coming. Thanks for the patience and shout out to those who reviewed and continue enjoying my work. I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2 – Exhausted**

In the middle of the night, Damien flew away from Nightwing's vision and proceeded into another part of Gotham's wealthiest neighborhoods. Although he knew his eldest "brother" would eventually follow him, the 5th Robin didn't care. For almost two months that woman has been in and out of their home and the scowling ten year old just couldn't stand it anymore. He wasn't sure if the feeling he was having was what Grayson referred as envy or some alien emotion he had yet to pinpoint. What was there to be envious about? Other than the fact she had taken up more of his father's time and energy he had nothing to be envious about. How was he supposed to prove himself when some raven haired bimbo continued to distract him? No, it was not envy Damien believed he was feeling; it was mere annoyance that this woman would intrude in their lives. Now that she'd work her charms on Grayson, there was only one other person he could turn to. Despite the disgust he had at the moment, he proceeded over to Tim Drake's loft. To Damien, it was a low point of his life.

As the youngest Wayne landed on the rooftop of Red Robin's loft, he proceeded inside the building. By the time he reached his brother's domicile, he was appalled at what he saw. There were notes, clothes, books, tools, equipment, and other things he couldn't identify hidden beneath the layers of clutter. On the other side of the room was Tim Drake-Wayne himself, drooling on his laptop as he laid his head on the cover while cans of energy drinks rolled off his desk and gently landed on his civies. Damian scrunched up his nose in disgust as he held his breath and traversed the pile of trash.

Getting close to Drake's ear, he yelled, "wake up you slobbery imbecile!"

A dulled Red Robin jumped up to attack Damian only to trip on one of the energy drinks on the ground and fall cheek first in his mess. Damian shook his head at the sight. "Tsk, and you were a Robin. The fact father would leave the company to you in his absence is just baffling. You can't either hold yourself together."

Tim snarled at that comment. He exhaustedly replied, "Look, I've been going back and forth between Gotham and leading the Titans, not to mention have a girlfriend who'd like me to relax and take her off more. Then, I have to finish projects up in Wayne Enterprises R&D department. Don't have the time to clean up, and if you haven't noticed, can't exactly get a maid or a butler like Bruce to hold down the fort."

Robin crossed his arms. "That's no excuse. Now get up and clean this mess."

"But Deathstroke…"

"… Can wait," both brothers turned to see Dick hold up a pair of Tim's food stained boxers with tongs, "clearly you need some time away from, well, business as usual."

Both boys were surprised by the former Batman's appearance. Damian could understand Drake incompetence in not finding out about Dick's emergence, but the current Robin could only grit his teeth in not recognizing his eldest brother sooner. Dick merely smiled that he still had the ability to catch his younger brother's off guard.

"Away with you, Grayson. I'm handling this."

Nightwing pouted at Damian, "Tim's been overextending himself and you're being mean to him. We've all hit this point in our lives, but you don't need to handle it all by yourself. I'm sure Bruce will understand…"

"… That I have a lot of work to do and let me continue it." Tim latched onto the desk to stand back up. Weakly he strode to his bedroom only to be cut off by Dick. "Please, just let me get an hour of sleep."

"Nope, if you won't accept our help, then I'll just have to give you the Dick Grayson Vacation Special! You'll be happy to know that because you're my brother I'm giving you a special discount – it's free!" he spread his arms wide in glee as Damian continued to glare at Nightwing.

"That's stupid, especially when you made me go to that amusement park. There was nothing amusing about it!" Damian clenched his fist.

"You're just upset your little tummy couldn't handle a little cotton candy," Tim raised his eyebrow at Dick's comment as an embarrassed Damian looked away.

"… It was contaminated by the vendor's lack of hygiene."

"He looked pretty clean to me."

"He had twelve visible tattoos; one was an ice cream cone on his face."

Nightwing crossed his arms, "I happened to enjoy seeing that, thank you very much, and this isn't about you. It's about Timmy and getting him back to 100%. So c'mon, Timmy, lets… oh…"

Tim Drake was lying on top of an empty pizza box with drool on his face and a rat running over his back. The disgusted, conscious brothers cringed at the sight of that. "Damian, you call Alfred and I'll take him back to the manor. He's going to get an earful when Alfred's done cleaning this."

"Why should we waste his time to clean up his mess?"

"Because if we don't we'll be responsible for the infestation of rats in Gotham," Dick carried Tim on his back as he left the loft and Damian alone in the middle of the mess to call the butler.

**(A Day later)**

Tim woke up with rays of sunlight hitting him in the face. He brushed a hand through his short, unruly hair as he turned in his bed to see that he was back in his room at Wayne Manor – perfectly clean sheets (although kicked around), soft, comfy bed, and changed out of his uniform and into a tee and boxers. The later proved disturbing as he figured the butler (or Dick) changed him when he returned. From above, a hardcover book fell directly on his cranium.

"Ow!" he rubbed the top of his head as he looked down at the heavy book called "The Zen of Cleanliness." "Great, Alfred knows."

Slowly the teen got up and reached for his cell phone on his dresser. Turning it on, he saw he missed 24 messages, all but one of them for business. The one message he received from Stephanie he figured he could handle later because it wouldn't be anything different but her wanting his attention. When the scent of breakfast reached his nostrils, Tim decided to let his presence be known downstairs.

As he made his way into the dining room, his eyes did a double take at the presence of a woman amongst Alfred and the Wayne men. A gorgeous, raven-haired bombshell that he theorized to be one of Bruce's recent "conquest," but upon further inspection (and rubbing of his eyes) he found it to be a familiar face: Wonder Woman. His eyes widened as she noticed his entrance along with the others and a glaring Alfred.

"Uh, hi."

"Hello, Tim. It's been a long time since we last spoke."

"Yes, Master Tim is quite well known to bury himself in his work; you know the old saying, like father, like son," Alfred did a double-take over to Bruce whom wasn't too pleased with that comment.

Dick snickered as Damian continued to look uninterested in Tim until he saw his full form. Alfred coughed and looked over Diana and asked, "Miss Diana, do you and Master Bruce have any plans today?"

Bruce knew what his butler was doing as he observed something from Tim he figured he'd never seen from his third son. A distracted Diana talked to Alfred and saw Bruce was "spacing out" towards Tim's direction while he silently signaled Red Robin's attention elsewhere. Tim caught on and looked down at what Bruce was talking about…

… He gotten a full blown boner at the sight of Diana, and thankfully, she didn't notice. It didn't change the fact that every male in that room did. Tim panicked as he looked up first Dick, whom tried to hold back blowing up in full laughter, Damian who shook his head disapprovingly, and Bruce staring at him with piercing eyes that said, "you better get used to her presence, she's not going anywhere."

Within seconds, Tim ran back upstairs to hide his "shame." By then, Richard burst out in full laughter and excused himself from the room when he did so. Damian, looking up at his father and receiving a nod, proceeded out of the room slowly behind Dick as if nothing happened. Alfred made a slight cough and temporarily excused himself. Diana stirred her tea as Bruce continued his breakfast.

"It might've been better to let him to live in ignorance of his 'excitement.'" Diana remarked as she sipped her drink.

"Considering his brothers were at the table, there was no way to prevent alerting him. Although, I can see why Stephanie hasn't left him yet," Diana lightly smacked Bruce's shoulder as he hid a smirk.

"Men."

"Women," the two had a slight pause before he continued, "Tim needs to get away for a while. Take a few cases off his hands at R&D, and time away from the Titans…"

"But not from Gotham," Wonder Woman gave him a slight eyebrow raise.

"There's no slacking in this family, even if you get overworked."

Diana stood up and walked over to Bruce wrapping her arms around him, " and you know a lot about that don't you?" Bruce grunted as Diana kissed his cheek. "Maybe you can learn about something about relaxing while he's here. Gotham's in good hands in the others."

"Isn't that why I have you?" he looked right at her and kissed her on the lips. Alfred hid in the shadows as he watched the two playfully enjoyed one another's company. The positive influence Diana had on him was something he greatly welcomed and hoped it would become a more permanent change in his life, and with the family returning home, he could only hope for a miracle that the "black sheep" of the Waynes would one day return.

Damian hid behind a thin layered wall to overhear their conversation and playful banter. With every moment he spent with her, he felt he wouldn't get the same effectiveness of his father on the field as he wanted, not to mention attention… that he did not crave. It was not envy; Damian just merely missed his father's attention. The whole point in seeing Drake was to get his support against Wonder Woman's presence in their lives, but considering his reaction to seeing her, he'd highly doubt he would be against her being there.

After Tim changed into some sweat pants (and spending some alone time thinking about baseball), he was ready to face the humiliation that awaited him downstairs. However, he was cut off by a grinning Dick when he opened his door. "Woah there, big guy, need a minute to talk to you."

Tim's cheeks flushed as he barked, "why, to gloat and remind me that one of the greatest heroes on this planet almost saw my package?"

"Almost, ha, that's cute…" a shocked Tim attempted to hide back in his room, but Dick stopped him, "look, you're going to have to face her sooner or later; just make sure to be in a very cold room when you do." Dick laughed then stopped suddenly, "actually, just think about something unpleasing, like Killer Croc, the Joker, or Stephanie…"

"There's nothing wrong with Stephanie!" Tim yelled.

"Could've fooled me with what happened downstairs. Have you ever had that happen when she entered the room?"

"Plenty of times!" Tim's cheeks turned red with that admission.

"Lately?" his younger brother looked away afterward. "Maybe it's because of all the stress and lack of Stephanie time you had."

"Look, I don't need…"

"Yes, Timmy, you do. Consider this a Batcation!" Tim glared at Dick.

"That's a terrible name."

"All considering, you need rest. Oh, I also told Stephanie of your recent confrontation with Diana just to get her caught up on your dangerous life. You two lovebirds have a LOOOOOOOOOT to talk about. Toodles!" Dick ran off as Tim stood in his doorway flabbergasted. This "batcation" he was on was already turning into hell for him.

* * *

So, about the future of the title, before anything happens, everyone's going to be introduced slowly, including Jason, but I have a special introduction for him. Even now I'm like Hikaru Utada just for nostalgia and just to get more going. Also, the crossovers with **Matriarch of the Wayne **won't be for a while, but the first will be a shocker. So, please continue to review and enjoy this story.


End file.
